Shattered
by Cate's Creative Chaos
Summary: Alternate ending to Wicked, where Elphaba surrenders shortly after Fiyero's death instead of attempting to keep him alive and is imprisoned and tortured.
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba zipped away on her broom, the tears blowing from her eyes with the quick wind making them feel like razors on her emerald skin. Terrified. Elphaba was terrified, Fiyero was dead. Elphaba had left Chistery to destroy the grimmiere. There was nothing left for her anymore, she had hurt too many people. _No Good Deed goes unpunished_ Elphaba thought rashly. Her emerald face was blushed with the cold strength of the wind. She could see the tall sparkling buildings of the emerald city clearly now. Elphaba began getting lower and lower until she was able to land in front of the emerald palace. Madame Morrible must have anticipated her, because her and the wizard stood on the steps of the palace. Elphaba dismounted her broom 10 feet from them. "What do you want, Witch!" screamed Madame Morrible. Elphaba held her hand out the side, the broom hovering in the air, followed her hand. She reached under that arm and snapped. The broom clambered to the ground. No longer Elphaba's powerful source of magic, but an inanimate object. Elphaba fell to her knee's, shaking. She held back sobs as hard as she could while tears streamed down from her broken, empty eyes. "I surrender" Elphaba squeaked.

All Elphaba's courage and passion for what is right, looked drained. She looked weak and defeated, young and helpless. Elphaba hated being weak in front of these two disgusting evil people, but that is what she is now, weak. The pair looked shocked. After moments of staring, wide eyed at the trembling 21 year old witch, The wizard fled in the back exit to this throne room here he wouldn't be seen, "Guards!" Morrible shrieked. Elphaba squeezed her chocolate brown eyes closed, not want to see her pending doom. She could hear the clanking boots approaching her at a run. Elphaba fought the urge to open her eyes. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Elphaba wanted to die. She thought her fate was upon her when she felt them grasp her upper arms and pull to her feet. Elphaba gasped upon being grabbed, her eyes flew open, not being able to hide for any longer. "Madame.." one of the soldiers began, Morrible answered before he finished "Take her to the south stairs to rot. This witch needs to think about what she's done, the south stairs are the perfect place for that." Morrible said, grinning evilly at poor Elphaba. "Yes Madame." the soldiers said in unison. "No!" Elphaba screamed. this wasn't what she had wanted! she had wanted to be killed! she thought for sure they would have had her killed. "Silence witch!" one of the men screamed. another swung the butt of his gun at her head. Elphaba's vision blurred then went completely dark.

Elphaba woke in a dusty room, with 4 soldiers, one off to the side, looking fairly familiar, and a woodstove burning in the corner, too the feeling of a freezing cold bucket of water being poured over her head. "Stand witch!" the soldiers demanded. She stood. A tall man stood behind her and tore the laces of her beautiful gown. The once majestic piece of clothing now lied in two pieces on the filthy floor of the south stairs. Elphaba stood shivering in grey fingertip length, loose cotton shorts and a white camisole that was once clingy to her body but had began to hang loose off her shoulders in the past months. Her sopping hair reached all the way to the back of her knees when it was wet. The freezing water made Elphaba shiver despite the fire. A guard took Elphaba's hands and laced her finger with his own, she wondered what he was doing until he quickly snapped his own wrists downward, breaking hers, Elphaba winced and bit her cheek to keep from making a sound. He then pushed her to the ground, and made Elphaba spread her fingers out on the floor, the soldier took the butt of his gun and began bashing at Elphaba's delicate green hands. Elphaba hid her face of agony on the floor while the man shattered all the bones in her hands. "Why?" Elphaba sobbed. He grabbed the ends of her wet hair, "Can't do magic with shattered hands." said the cocky guard.

Elphaba choked on her sob as the guard lit a torch, then extinguished the fire in wood stove. Another guard chained Elphaba's excruciating hands together, then her ankles. She was pushed along the narrow corridor and down long sets of stairs, until they reached the deepest, darkest cell in the southstairs, she was miles away from any other prisoners, and deep, deep in the cold underground. Elphaba's bare feet were cold and raw from the long walk to her cell. Her hands were chained to the wall, she was locked up and left in the pitch black. Elphaba didn't know what to do with herself. She thought of Glinda and Fiyero, how she had let them both down, how she had caused Fiyero's death... how she had cause her sister's death... how she had cause so many people so much sadness and terror. Elphaba lowered herself to the cold concrete floor. 'I deserve this' she thought.

Elphaba had began to drift to sleep finally, when she was woken by the clanging of a guards heavy boots. Elphaba stood quickly, when the familiar looking guard came into sight carrying a torch and a black leather whip, embedded with emerald colour metal. He placed the torch in the holder on the wall, illuminating the hellish place around them. Elphaba braced herself. The man unlock the tiny cold cell, then closed it behind him. Elphaba stood with her hands quivering by her sides. She didn't want to appear weak and afraid, she didn't want to give him what he wanted. She offered him a sarcastic grin, and she was returned with a pitiful one. The guard lashed her in the knee, which caught Elphaba off guard. The soldier grabbed her arm and spun her around, with each lash on the back Elphaba seem to fall more, but she refused to fall completely. Sitting on her heels facing the wall, Elphaba knew she was helpless in this, especially with shattered hands, which now in the light she could see were very badly bruising. Elphaba tried to think of other things while she endured her punishment, but she couldn't, she was trapped in the reality that would probably be her life now. Tears were flooding her cheeks and blurring and vision, the pain was so bad. The guard seemed to stopped, but Elphaba wouldn't dare turn around. When she heard him leave her cell and walk back up the corridor with his torch, Elphaba let herself go. With a quivering lip Elphaba wept.

Her camisole was completely in tethers and soaked with blood in the back. Elphaba had barely a minute alone before she heard more boots hitting concrete. She tried to stand but was too weak. So instead she wiped any signs of crying from her face and sat, facing the bars of her cell. It turned out to be the same guard from before, this time, the whip was tucked away in his belt, which was a relief to Elphaba. But he carried a small wooden stool. The man put his torch in the holder then put his stool right in front of Elphaba's cell, he walked off again, only for a moment and came back with a long, thin, wooden stick with a slightly sharp tip. Elphaba had figured out why he was her now. The two sat on either side on the bars, staring at each other, not breaking eye contact. Elphaba was exhausted, she needed to sleep. Reluctantly, Elphaba's tired chocolate eyes fluttered shut, and her head lolled to the side. Her moment of peace was broken quite quickly with jab on the side with the wooden stick. Just what she thought, she wouldn't be allowed to sleep. Elphaba looked up at the ceiling to avoid closing her eyes. She would not give him what he wanted.

Elphaba's body threatened to fall over, she wanted to lie down so bad, but if she lied down she'd fall asleep. Elphaba and the guard had yet to say anything to each other, but the two were again locked in awkward eye contact. Elphaba's body slumped over onto the floor. She tried so hard not to fall asleep. It must have been more than 48 hours since the last time she had had any rest, and even then her rest had only been a 2 hour sleep. Elphaba was exhausted, she decided that being poked with stick would be worth any amount of rest. Elphaba closed her eyes, and surprisingly, wasn't poked, she had thought maybe he'd let her sleep for a little while, until she heard the creaking of the bars opening. Elphaba ignored him. She wanted to sleep. Elphaba grunted in pain as she felt a lash of the whip across her cheek. Her eyes opened to revel the soldier standing above her. "Wake up." he said simply, stepping back out of her cell and locking it. The guard plumped back onto his little stool.

Elphaba thought she'd take a chance with asking for water, thinking it might help her snap out of her sleepiness. Elphaba looked him in the eye. "Can I have some water?" she said. He looked at her for a moment but then nodded and got up. She didn't know how far he'd have to travel for water so she decided not to try and sleep. Instead she stood up, the open wounds on her back aching and stinging each time she paced the small cell, the noise of her chains helping to keep her alert. Because of the noise, she didn't hear the guard return with a cup of water. He pushed it through her bars to as far as her chains would allow her to come. Elphaba tried to pick up the plastic cup, but couldn't because of her aching, shattered hands. The soldier watched as Elphaba struggled to lift it with her forearms. "Stop" he said, "you'll spill it." Elphaba stopped trying to lift the plastic cup and stood back against the wall. The guard unlocked her cell and came in, picking up the cup. He put his hand on Elphaba's jaw and tilted her head back, pouring the water in her mouth. The guard started to pour a bit too much at once and Elphaba choked, the guard seemed slightly panicked, until Elphaba stopped choking and even chuckled a little bit. He sighed in relief and smiled, locking her back in the cell and putting the cup down by his stool, which he now pushed back farther from Elphaba. After a few moments of awkward silence between them, Elphaba still trying hard to stay awake the soldier spoke "would it help you stay awake if I talked to you?" he said. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you allowed to do that?" she asked quizzically. "Nobody ever said I couldn't." he replied. "Okay then, sure, talk away." said Elphaba, looking down at her bare, green feet.

"You know, I remember you from Shiz, I was in the year above you." He said. Elphaba look up at him "Really?" she said 'so that's why he looked familiar.' thought Elphaba. "Yeah, you and Glinda Upland, inseparable." He grinned. Elphaba frowned and looked at her feet again. She missed Glinda so much. "Sorry, sensitive topic?" He said apologetically. Elphaba smirked a bit, "Yeah I guess... you don't seem like such a bad guy after all you know, you brought me water and your helping to keep me awake, so why won't you let me sleep, and why did you whip me?" Elphaba asked. He look even more apologetic, "They'll know if you sleep, and what happens to you isn't in my hands. Sorry about the whip, it's part of you sentence, minimum 30 lashes every 8 hours. The point of keeping you awake is just too rattle your sleep schedule so you lose track of time, sorry." He said. Elphaba nodded and yawned. "So how'd a guy like you end up with this job?" she asked. "My father had this job and my grandfather, and practically every other man in my family, I didn't have much of a choice." He said, "Well that's a real sucky situation." Elphaba said, shaking her head. The guard scoffed, "not quite as sucky as yours I'd say." he replied. "Well, we can't all be the wicked witch of the west, huh?" Elphaba scoffed back, her eyes again starting to flutter shut. "Come on, wake up." he reminded her. Elphaba nodded and opened her eyes. "I know your innocent." he said. She nodded thankfully and held out her crushed and useless hand as far as the chains would allow, "I'm Elphaba." she said. The soldier got up off his stool and reached between the bar, shaking her forearm, so he wouldn't hurt her hand "Drew" he introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba and Drew sat in silence. Elphaba's back was stinging and aching, as was her heart. This would be her life, it was nice to know that at least Drew wasn't out to make her life miserable, Elphaba thought of Glinda and Fiyero again. Her lover dead, her best friend probably all alone. She missed them, it hurt so bad. Elphaba wanted her friends. It was hard to stop the spilling over of tears in her eyes. Elphaba tried to discreetly turn around so that Drew wouldn't see her cry, but discrete was hard with pounds of heave chains attached to your feet and hands. Elphaba winced at the clanging chains, Drew looked up at the sound. "what are you doing?" he asked, thinking she'd try to sleep. "Nothing" she croaked through her tears. Drew was silent, he knew she was just embarrassed to be crying in front of him. "Anything else you want to talk about?" he asked Elphaba. She stay facing the wall, "I'm guessing I'm not allowed visitors?" Elphaba asked. "No... anyone particular in mind?" Drew said, already guessing who she was referring too. "Just someone who I don't want to visit, she can't see me like this." Elphaba wept. "Glinda..." said Drew. Elphaba let out a sob and swung her head around at the concrete wall. "Hey, be careful!" Drew said cautiously. The impact of the wall caused the whip injury Drew put on her face to start bleeding again. Drew sighed loudly, checking his watch, he was off duty in an hour. "Elphaba" he said. Elphaba turned to him, her face streaked with blood and tears. "I'm off duty in an hour," he began to say, but was interrupted. "You're leaving me?!" Elphaba said in fear and disbelief. "Only for 8 hours" he continued. "Then I'll be back for another 8 hours. I just think you should know, the other guard, he's not a gentle or sensitive guy, do whatever he says and you should be okay. He's going to give you another 30 lashes too. Just don't move and don't make noise." Drew finished. Elphaba looked scared, but also brave somehow. But she mostly just looked empty. Empty and broken, shattered. Maybe seeing Glinda would be just what she needed to make a little more hope shine through.

In that moment of silence, Elphaba began to drift off again, Drew reached the stick in through the bars and prodded her hip. "You can't sleep Elphaba." Elphaba grunted and stood up, wincing all the at the terrible pain in her back, that was soon to worsen.

Later, Elphaba was relaxing, focusing on staying awake through the exhaustion, when her concentration was broken by loud stomping footprints. Drew cast one more encouraging glance at Elphaba before the guard relieving Drew. He was the tall one who ripped her dress and broke her hands, Elphaba couldn't help but be afraid. Drew and the soldier shook hands and Drew walked off, into the darkness. Elphaba sat still, staring at the wall on the other side of the bars. She tried to hide her purple and blue bruised hands under her thick wall of black hair, keep him from feeling too much pride.

She heard the tall soldier unlock her cell and stomp inside, locking it behind him. She looked in the same spot on the wall the whole time he slid out his whip and crack it on the ground for the sheer purpose of fear. "If you want to keep that pretty hair of yours, I'd move it." said the soldier. Elphaba didn't look at him or say anything, she just pulled all her long, long hair over one shoulder. The soldier chuckled and lashed Elphaba's upper arm. She clenched her teeth together and gasped at the pain. He continued to whip at every inch of exposed skin, her arms and legs were coated in gashes, very little green was visible on her thighs and upper arms by the time he was done with her, she was also sprawled on the ground, bleeding too much to move. He sat on the stool up against the bars and watched Elphaba bleed and suffer on the ground, struggling to stay awake.

When Elphaba closed her eyes, he reached his stick through the bars, jabbing her about six times on the side. "Wake up witch" he taunted, jabbing her another several times. Elphaba was frankly very annoyed, and her attitude got the best of her. "Could. You. Not." she said, immediately regretting it. He obviously doesn't like to be told what do to. The bars clang opened then slammed shut. He took out his whip, lashing at Elphaba's stomach and her face. The whip created a gash it her stomach, and barely missed her eye, hitting her brow. The blood was flowing down her whole face no matter how hard she tried to stop it. He folded up his whip and tucked it back into his belt. He grinned, feeling very accomplished. The guard left the cell and locked Elphaba back in, she was gasping for breath after having all wind knocked out of her. Tears and pain blurred Elphaba's vision, she felt as though she were about to throw up.

It was not hard to stay silent and awake for the next 7 hours. Pure terror did that to somebody. Time flew and before she knew it, Drew was back, relieving the cruel soldier from his duties. Drew noticed Elphaba's careful shallow breath from being whipped in the stomach and of course the deep cuts covering her limbs, but he waited a few minutes, until he was sure the other guard was out of listening range. "What did you do?" he asked worriedly. Elphaba tried to catch another breath before answering him. "I let my attitude get the best of me." said Elphaba. "Elphaba" Drew sighed. "I'm sorry." he said, but it wasn't his fault. "are you okay?" he ask. Elphaba nodded

The pair stayed silent for several minutes, Elphaba seemed to be breathing easier now. "I'm going to get this bit over with Elphaba." he said unlocking the cell and taking his whip out. "You know I hate this." he said, and Elphaba knew he wasn't lying, he truly hatedhurting her, it was another sad case of a kid being pressured into a life they didn't want by their parents. She lifted up her shirt, her hands aching from having to bend them, reveling her stomach. "I want to keep this shirt from destruction as long I can so I'm just going to hold it up. Hope you don't mind." Elphaba said. Drew cracked the whip down on Elphaba's stomach, avoiding hurting the already existing slash. Elphaba was so tired now that holding back her grunts and whimpers of pain was useless, she didn't really care what Drew heard anyway. Once Drew finished the mandatory 30 lashes, He bent down to check her pulse, he stood about to leave "You can go to sleep in a few minutes" he said. Elphaba sighed in relief. "good." she said. Elphaba squirmed down, attempting to get comfortable, wincing in pain each time she moved. "Will you still be here when I wake up?" she asked. Drew nodded "I have to wake you later" he said. "Drew, what are they saying about me? Outside..." Elphaba asked, nervous to know the answer. Drew rubbed his hands together, "Well they're saying you were captured, and executed." Elphaba nodded. "So Glinda thinks I'm dead." she breathed. "Nobody has seen her since the news was released. They say she's hiding in her castle." Drew informed her apologetically. Elphaba felt a tear roll down her cheek and sting, landing in the cut on her cheek. "I'm really sorry Elphaba." said Drew. She shook her head, "Don't be, it's for the better. If she doesn't know I'm here then she'll never try to come for me or something stupid like that." Elphaba said, obviously upset. Drew stared at the floor for a few moments, then his watch beeped. "You can go to sleep now." he said. Elphaba immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Elphaba was woken, by being poked gently with the stick. "What." she groaned drowsily. "Elphaba, there's someone here to see you. She technically broke in, but she's here now so I let her stay until you woke up." Said Drew. Elphaba's heart skipped a beat, she stood up despite her aching body. "Where is she?" Elphaba asked, looking around frantically. Drew turned the corner and came back with Glinda running ahead of him. She was crying, "Elphie!" Glinda sobbed, pressing herself against the bars. Elphaba smiled, "Hey Glin." she said. "Elphie, your hurt..." Glinda said. "I'm okay." Elphaba said. Glinda turned and pointed and angry finger at Drew, her curls bouncing. "What did you do to her you-" Glinda was cut off by Elphaba. "Glin it's okay, it wasn't him." Elphaba assured her, even though a lot of it was Drew. "Let me in there!" Glinda shouted at Drew. He hesitated, "Oh calm down, it's not like I'm going to break her out..." she looked at Elphaba "Yet" Glinda whispered, both girls chuckled a little bit. Drew rolled his eyes and unlocked Elphaba's cell. "I'm going to lock it again, just let me know when you want out." Drew said. "In that case, now please." Elphaba joked, Drew grinned a little bit. "Not you Elphaba, nice try." Drew said. Elphaba smirked. Glinda flung her arms around Elphaba's fragile body. "Oh Elphie, I knew they were lying, If you had died, I would have known, I would have felt it." Glinda said. Glinda started combing Elphaba's hair with her fingers. "You've really let this hair of yours get away on you." Glinda smiled, playing with her best friends extreme amount of hair. Elphaba turned and flung her arms around Glinda's waist, ignoring the jolt of pain it sent through her body. Glinda hugged back gently. "Oh Elphie." Glinda smiled.

The friends sat together for 2 hours chatting and giggling just like old times. Glinda waited until she thought Drew wasn't listening to plan Elphaba's escape, only Drew was listening. "Miss Glinda, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Drew said, standing up. "No!" Glinda cried, pushing in closer to Elphaba. The two latched onto each other. Drew looked slightly annoyed, he wasn't going to be the guard who let the wicked witch escape. "Fine, but Glinda you have to come on this side now." Glinda groaned but stood up anyway. Hugging Elphaba one last time. Drew opened the cell and she stepped out. Glinda sat pressed up against the bars of Elphaba's cell for the rest of the visit. They continued their wild conversations which ranged from soft crying about how losing Fiyero, and Elphaba's unfair sentence, all the way to laughing about funny memories. Drew only had 2 more hours until his shift was over, so he had to break up the conversation. "Glinda, the guard is switching soon, you have to leave. "No! I can't leave her!" Glinda fought. "Glin, get out of here, I'll be okay." Elphaba assured her "fine." Glinda pouted. "I'll see you later Elphie." said Glinda. "See you later, Glin." Elphaba bid.

Drew and Glinda strode away with the torch, leaving Elphaba in complete darkness to think about what had just happened. When drew returned, he placed the torch back in the holder, and began pacing in front of Elphaba's cell. "Is something wrong?" Elphaba asked, worried. Drew stopped in front of the bars, looking down at Elphaba sitting on the ground. "I should not have done that!" he yelled, more to himself then to Elphaba. "Do you know how against the rules that was?" Drew resumed pacing. "I won't say anything... I promise..." Elphaba said, feeling guilty. "It wouldn't matter if you did! They'll know!" Drew panted, he stopped in front the bars again pointing a finger at Elphaba. "The point of hurting you all the time, isn't just to hurt you, they want your spirit broken, they want you to feel hopeless. Glinda raised your spirits to the moon and back. You're supposed to feel alone. We should not be on a first name basis, we should not speak to each other, but we do, and its making you feel better. I'm not cut out for this job, I can't hurt people, I hate seeing empty, shattered eyes. It's awful, if I can help it, I'm going to try to keep these people human as long as I can, but if anybody ever found out that I was letting you have visitors, the visitor would be dead, I would be dead, and you're sentence would increase." Drew was shouting now, and Elphaba was close to tears. "I'm sorry..." she croaked. Drew plopped down on the ground in front of Elphaba and sighed. "Don't be. But Glinda can't come back here." Drew said. Elphaba nodded. "I have to feed you before the guard switches." Drew remembered, getting up. "Wait" Elphaba said, Drew turned around. "Do I have to eat now?" she asked awkwardly. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, slightly confused. Elphaba looked embarrassed. "well yeah, but I don't want to throw up while that other guard does his thing." she said. "I'd much rather wait to eat after." she said, staring at her feet. "Well... I don't have another shift for 40 hours actually, so if I were you, I'd eat now while you have someone to help you." He admitted. Elphaba was surprised, and frightened to hear that Drew wouldn't be back for nearly 2 days, but agreed to eat then, because he was right, it was doubtful any other guard would help her eat with her broken hands, she wouldn't be able to lift even a spoon with no intact bones in her hands.

Drew left and returned with a plastic bowl half full with some sort of thick, creamy colored mush, and a plastic cup of water. Elphaba's face must have shown with disgust, "Don't worry, it's just rice, potatoes, and collie flower mashed together." He assured her. Drew entered the cell and spoon fed her every last bite, then helped her drink the water, this time stopping between mouth full's. Elphaba found her helplessness so embarrassing, considering she has always been very independent, Elphaba was always the one who helped the helpless, but never the one that needed the help and she didn't like it at all. Drew noticed this and decided to leave her be. "I have to pee." Elphaba said in a very small voice. "right..." Drew said awkwardly. He entered the cell again and unhooked the chains from the wall, then wrapped an arm around her waist. "The upstairs prisoners have their own toilets and sink, but it gets messy and down here is 24 hour watch, so for the sake of the guards, we have to escort you to use the bathroom. Elphaba didn't really care, but nodded along anyway. She was having trouble walking, and Drew arm barely helped because Elphaba was probably 6 inches taller than him, the chains on her ankles weren't helping either. Elphaba felt herself beginning to trip, with instinct, she put out her hands. Drew tried to catch her but was too slow. Elphaba's broken hands were pushed against the ground extremely painfully. Elphaba quickly rolled off her hands and onto her back, she bit the insides of her cheek and took deep quick breaths, trying so hard not to cry out, but the pain in her hands and wrists was unbearable. Drew ran to the nearest wall holder to put the torch down and ran back to Elphaba. She was sitting up now, her hands held to her chest. "I'm fine." Elphaba said a low voice. Drew sighed and helped her back up, allowing more of Elphaba's weight onto him now that he didn't have to hold up the torch.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew will be back soon, Elphaba tried to comfort herself. Moving was impossible for the most part, the past two guards were brutal, yesterday was one Elphaba had yet to see since her first day when she had surrendered. He wasn't quite as bad as the man she was in the company of right now, but he was certainly no Drew. It was apparent that Drew was the only guard who followed the minimum degree of her sentence. Only another hour until she was back with Drew.

Elphaba's thoughts were scattered, it was hard to tell what was real and what was not sometimes, Elphaba found herself talking to Glinda, who wasn't actually present. That normally resulted in punishment. The pain throughout her body was extreme, bruises made from kicks and punches, and cuts made by the whip covered her body. Her shirt and shorts were torn to tethers, she had barely enough clothes left on her body to cover much, luckily, the essential parts of her clothes were somewhat intact.

Elphaba wanted nothing more than to get out of there, but knew even then, nothing would ever be okay again. 'This is my life now. This is forever...' Elphaba repeated in her head. She was driving herself crazy. Elphaba had no sleep schedule. Sometimes she was allowed to sleep and other times she wasn't, often, even when she was allowed to sleep, she wouldn't. Elphaba would be too scared to actually sleep, she would lie there with her eyes closed until they decided to 'wake' her. Apart from going unconscious due to pain, Elphaba hadn't slept since Drew left. Elphaba was exhausted, that could be a factor to the hallucinating, that and blood loss.

Right now, Elphaba was pretending to sleep. She had counted the hours as best she could amid the torments and the sleep deprivation, if Elphaba counted correctly, Drew would be back soon, Elphaba wanted to sleep, or eat, or at least have the comfort of know she was safe with him. As Elphaba had suspected, it didn't take long for her to throw up from being beaten right after eating, There was no avoiding it, so Elphaba was hungry. She hoped that Drew would offer her food when she came back. She hoped a lot of things. 'I'm in prison, I can't expect to be given everything I want' thought Elphaba through her blurred thoughts.

When Elphaba heard far off footsteps, her heart leapt, it must have been Drew. She kept her eyes closed though, if she opened them they'd have known she was faking. Elphaba heard Drew and the other guard say a few words to each other, then it was silent for a few minutes. Elphaba thought it might be okay to open her eyes now, so she did. "Hey." Drew said, seeing her eyes open and her head lift very slightly off the ground. Elphaba made a noise, that may have meant to be a greeting, but it was hard to tell. She let her head fall back but kept her eyes locked to Drew's. "Are you going to be okay? Come on, talk to me." Drew said encouragingly. Elphaba turned her head from side to side, tiredly. "Come on Elphaba." Drew pushed. Elphaba didn't speak, but she let out small sobs, ashamed of herself and her weakness. Drew opened up the lock on the cell. Elphaba's eyes widened as Drew stepped closer. She didn't want to be whipped again. "no... no..." Elphaba breathed, though Drew wasn't cruel or rough, but still, the fear, Elphaba didn't know if she could handle any more of it. "No, I won't. Not today, it alright." Drew said, trying to comfort Elphaba. He stepped out of the small cell, leaving the door opened. "Can you please speak to me?" Drew asked, feeling extremely guilty. Drew had expected Elphaba to be in bad shape as far as the deep bruises and wide cuts, but he hadn't expected her to be so psychologically effected. Drew had a 12 hour shift today so that Elphaba wouldn't be able to keep track of time by shifts, they wouldn't be able to notice whether Drew enforced the sentence today, her whole body was cuts and bruises.

"Elphaba, I want you to speak. I know you can." Drew said bluntly. Elphaba looked dreadfully broken. "What do you want me to say?" Elphaba croaked, her voice raw. She wept onto the dirty floor. "Can you move?" he asked her, attempting to find motivation for her. "I'll walk you around the bottom floor a bit if you think you can manage it." Drew suggested, though he knew that wasn't allowed. "I want to try." Elphaba said, wiping tears from her face.

Drew unattached the manacles from the wall and offered to help her up, Elphaba refused and tried to get up on her own. She struggled to reach a sitting position then had to stop to breath for a minute. Elphaba put a hand on her rib cage and took a few deep, slow breaths, wincing with each inhale and exhale. "Elphaba... do you, have a broken rib?" Drew asked, shocked that any of the guards would take it that far. She nodded. "He kicked me." said Elphaba. "Maybe you shouldn't try to move then." Drew said stepping back, "No!" Elphaba quickly. She resume climbing to her feet, using the wall for balance. Once Elphaba finally was able to stand Drew wrapped an arm around her waist and another hand on Elphaba's hip. Drew was basically carrying her, she let most of her weight fall onto him and began a trail through the unlit hallways.

Elphaba was glad to have the chance to move again, she was having trouble breathing due to her rib, and even relying heavily on Drew, she was still having trouble walking. Elphaba didn't really think there was a purpose to this walking. The pair turned down a different hallway. When they turned the corner it was easy to hear the sound of nervous breath. Drew carefully propped Elphaba against a wall on the floor. "Don't go anywhere." he told her sternly. "Yeah, because I'm in shape for a chase." she said sarcastically through the pain in her legs and ribs. Drew walked a few feet farther down the suspicious hallway, "Show yourself now, with your hands up." he said, pulling out a weapon Elphaba never knew he had. Elphaba could barely see Glinda stepping out of one of the many empty cells with her hands above her curly blonde head. "Glinda?" Elphaba tried to shout, though it came out hoarse, to her friend. "Elphie!" Glinda shouted back, craning her neck to see her friend around Drew who was now standing shocked in front of Glinda. "Hey listen, I'm sorry, I know you said not to come back but I can't just leave her here like this! I'm working on getting Elphaba court date to clear her name." Glinda explained to Drew loud enough for Elphaba to hear. "I wanted to talk to her about it first, I don't want to be doing stuff that has to do with her, without her knowing." Glinda continued. Drew still looked very surprised to find Glinda The Good lurking in the south stairs. "You can't send her to court, she already has a sentence, and you can't clear her name, everyone in Oz already thinks she's dead." Drew argued. "That would not be hard to fix, a private court session with only a few people who already know, or can be trusted with the knowledge that Elphie is alive, then when she win, I'll summon all citizens of Oz to outside my palace to explain things and reveal her." Glinda fought back strongly. Elphaba was very tired and very confused. What Glinda was saying was hard for Elphaba to comprehend, she had trained herself not to have any hope of escaping this hell of hers, but what Glinda was saying was throwing it all off. Drew looked stumped. "That doesn't mean you can break in to the south stairs. I'm going to let you see her. Only for a minute." Drew said, frustrated with both of them.

Glinda ran to where Drew had Elphaba seated, "Elphie, oh my Oz... Elphie, are you okay?" Glinda breathed. She turned to Drew and kicked him in the shin. He grunted and winced. "I can go higher if you like!" Glinda threatened in a deep angry voice that anyone would be shocked to hear come out of her thin, pretty pink lips. She stepping close to him, her eyes directly at Drew's chin. "Why are you douche bags, hurting Elphie? Why the hell! are you doing it." Glinda shouted angrily. Drew pushed her back gently, she swatted his hands away and glared at him. "Glinda come here." said Elphaba. Glinda spun on her heel quickly and plopped onto the ground next to Elphaba then scooted in closer, Elphaba laid her head onto Glinda's shoulder. "Don't be afraid." Glinda told her, referring to the possible court session. "I am afraid." Elphaba admitted. Glinda hugged her friend, conscious of Elphaba many injury's. "It's okay, but I'm not letting this go on, this will not be your life. We are going to clear your name." Glinda insisted. "nobody is just going to welcome me back, I've ruined everything for myself because I thought I'd be the hero. Glinda, I can't go back." Elphaba said. "You can and will Elphie, and once you do, you can live in my palace for as long as you want. It'll be okay." Glinda assured her.

"We're going back now." Drew said, bending over to help Elphaba to her feet. Glinda stood too and helped Elphaba. It seemed Elphaba favored Glinda's help, because once she got to her feet, it was Glinda she chose to rely on. "I'm going to walk back with you." Glinda declared to them both. "Fine." Drew muttered. Glinda soon found that she couldn't hold up Elphaba by herself, she glanced at Drew pleadingly and he came to the other side of Elphaba and took on half of the weight.

Once Elphaba was safely back in her cell, Glinda hugged her friend and gave Drew nod before departing.

"When are you leaving?" Elphaba asked Drew. "I have a 12 hour shift today so not for awhile." Drew answered, Elphaba was relieved. He started back down the hall with the torch. "Where are you going?" Elphaba Croaked. "I'm getting your meal." He echoed back.

When Drew returned he had the same thing in his hands as the last time, Drew opened the cell and sat down on the cold floor next to Elphaba. She gestured to the water first so he pored some into her mouth. He fed her and gave her the remainder of the water before locking her back in and taking the dishes to wherever he takes them. When he returned, Drew simply pulled his stool to the wall and sat.

The pair were silent for several minutes until they both heard footsteps. Drew immediately checked his watch, panicked. He noticed Elphaba's anxiety rise. "It's not nearly time to switch." He whispered, barely audible. When the foot step began to descend from the darkness, the guard became clear. It was the one who Elphaba hated the most. "Sorry to interrupt your shift Drew. I have a delivery from Madame Morrible for the witch." The guard stated, glancing at Elphaba. Her heart seemed to freeze in fear. "Of course Jeremy." said Drew handing him the key. He glanced apologetically briefly at Elphaba while Jeremy jiggled the key in the lock. Once inside, he reached up and took the pole that Elphaba's chains were attracted too and put it on the floor, then un did the chains from the pole. He pulled Elphaba up, anything but gently. "Drew." Jeremy summoned. Drew bounced to his side. Jeremy pushed Elphaba to him. "Sit her on the other side of the bars. Drew did as he was told, ignoring the agony and panic on Elphaba's face. Jeremy, on the inside of the cell re attracted Elphaba's broken hands to the pole on the Inside of the cell. He stood up and turned the corner "I'll be back in 40 minutes. Keep her like that." He announced as he got farther away. Once his footstep were inaudible Elphaba whipped her head to Drew who was sitting behind her. She was breathing hard, which was causing her extreme pain due to her broken rib, and she had tears on her face. Drew felt terrible but couldn't do anything to help her. "Drew what's happening! Please!" She whispered frantically. "I don't know Elphaba. Calm down, it'll be fine." He attempted to sooth her.

The 40 minutes Jeremy was gone were the longest 40 minutes of both Elphaba and Drew's lives. When he returned he was carrying two fairly large pots. He set them down by Drew then wrapped his arms around Elphaba's torso, directly on her broken rib and pulled her backwards as far as her chains would allow. She cried out. "Whoops, I forgot about that." Jeremy grinned evilly at her. She returned him with the nastiest look she could muster. He chuckled, picking up the larger of the pots and stepping inside the cell. When he took the lid off the pot, clouds of steam escaped, the cruel guard poured boiling water onto Elphaba's hands. She threw her head back and squinted her eyes back, stifling a scream, though barely. There was no way to move her hands, which were now blood red and blistering awfully on top of the bright purple and blue bruising. Tears ran down Elphaba's face as she did everything she could not to make noises. Jeremy stood above her grinning as though he witnessed something humorous. Once Elphaba caught her breath, she was mad. "Hey, I have something for you to pass on to Madame Morrible." she said, still breathing heavily. "And what's that sweetie." Jeremy said, leaning in inches from Elphaba's face. She spit at him, then smiled.

Elphaba could see Drew blurrily, behind Jeremy, his look of shock and disapproval made Elphaba regret what she did. Jeremy waved a finger in front of her. "That's exactly what I was waiting for." Jeremy ran to the corner of the corridor and returned with a long pair of tongs, he set them down near the other pot. Unexpectedly, Jeremy pulled Elphaba's legs out from under her, causing her to lay on her stomach in an awkward position. She cried in pain. "Drew, grab her foot." Jeremy ordered him. Drew reluctantly did as he was told. 'What a coward.' thought Elphaba of Drew, through the mind blurring pain coursing through her.

Jeremy picked up a hot coal with the tongs and held it against the bottom of Elphaba's foot. She screamed as loud as her throat would allow, burying her face in the pools of her hair around her. After a few of those of both her feet, Elphaba couldn't take it and fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Tiney tiny reference in this one, haha, if you know your Wicked you'll get it)**

The day after Elphaba was burned, Drew was back on shift. He arrived at the prison, early because he was so worried. When he left the previous day, Elphaba was still unconscious. He relieved Jeremy 15 minutes early. Drew noticed right away that Elphaba still look unconscious, but she couldn't be, 16 hours had passed since then. Drew opened the cell to go check of Elphaba. She was curled in a ball on her side, facing the back of the cell. Her hair covered most of her injured body. When Drew bent down to Elphaba he noticed her eyes were opened and she was breathing fine. He straightened back up "Are you okay now?" he asked. She didn't answer, but her eyes locked with his. Drew struggled to try to sympathize with her, his life was crap, but Elphaba's was ruined forever. Unless by some miracle, Glinda was able to get her out. Drew wanted that for her. He believed her in what had actually happened, but Elphaba was already dead to the people of Oz, and if they release her, everybody in Oz would be traumatized.

Hours passed without any movement from Elphaba. Every once in awhile, Drew would go to check on her, and try to get her to talk but she wouldn't. She'd just look at him without a shred of emotion. Drew sat back on the stool in silence. He didn't hear the footsteps until they were just feet from him. Drew leapt from his stool as Glinda turned the corner and greeted him. "Thank Goodness you're here, Elphaba hasn't spoken or moved since I got here 4 hours ago." Drew said, honestly relived to see her. Glinda threw her hand to the bars. "Let me in there!" she demanded. Drew unlocked the cell quickly and Glinda step over to Elphaba, sitting by her head. Elphaba lifted her head, then rested it on Glinda's lap. Elphaba showed Glinda her terribly burned hands wordlessly, Glinda played with Elphaba's hair for awhile until Elphaba fell asleep with her head on Glinda's lap like a small child.

Glinda turned to Drew. "When she surrendered, Where'd you put all her things?" Glinda asked him. "The dress and the bag got burned, and the spell book was returned to Madame Morrible, but her hat and her broom and a pink hair clip and a green bottle were all put in a bin upstairs with other prisoners belongings." he told her. "Go get me all her stuff." Glinda demanded. "I can't leave you here with her alone." Drew told her. "Just it and go get me her stuff. I need to look through it for evidence, that green bottle could prove something that I need proved. If I get that, the wizard will step down and I'll be in charge, meaning I can get Elphie out with no trial." Glinda explained. Drew still looked hesitant but locked Glinda and Elphaba in the cell and took the torch to go look for Elphaba's stuff. When Drew left, Glinda woke Elphaba from her light sleep. "Elphie, Your mothers bottle, it'll be the key to everything, I'm going to get you out." said Glinda. Elphaba looked up at her and decided she would speak. "What does my mother's bottle have to do with any of this?" Elphaba asked, her voice raw and cracking from not having been used in a while. "The wizard has the same one. I saw it when I went to demand you a trial. I put the pieces together, Elphaba, I think the wizard is your father. Once he I explain that to him, he'll leave Oz, and I'm next in line. Then you can get out with no trial and we can explain everything to the citizens. It'll all work out." Glinda explained. "Why would you think the wizard is my father because of a silly little bottle I kept as a keep sake?" Elphaba asked. Glinda explained her theory and left Elphaba speechless. It did make sense...

Just then, Drew returned, with Elphaba's bottle and pink flower hair clips, Glinda's hair clip which she went back for after she first defied the wizard. Glinda grinned when she saw it. "So that's where that went." Glinda chuckled. Elphaba replied with a weak smile. Glinda reached for it and clipped it in Elphaba's hair, like that first night when Glinda and Elphaba had first become friends. Glinda reached for the bottle then, and passed it to Elphaba who held it to her chest with her arms tightly. "Do what you must." Elphaba said, moving her arms to offer the bottle back. Glinda took it and shoved it in her hand bag. Glinda unclipped the flower from Elphaba's hair. "I'll keep this safe too." she said, adding the clip to her hand bag as well. Elphaba re adjusted her head from Glinda's lap so she could stand up. Elphaba whimpered as she sat up. Glinda helped her move to lean against the wall before she left the cell. Drew opened the door for her. "Drew, did you happen to find my hat and broom?" Elphaba asked with a breath in between every forth word, winded from the effort and pain of sitting up. "Those items were given to a museum." Drew said. Elphaba looked surprised. There was no way Elphaba would be welcomed back into Oz after the terror and chaos she caused. But Glinda was determined, so you never know. Drew gave Elphaba the required 30 lashes, that he had skipped the last two times. "I'm getting you food and water." Drew said as he tucked away the whip. Elphaba lied on the cold floor focusing on the blood that was flowing from the fresh wounds, rather than thinking about how much it hurt. Drew came back with Elphaba's food and water, he unlocked the cell and stepped it, which honestly made Elphaba nervous. Every time she's looked at him since Jeremy burned her, she's just remembered how much of a coward he was. She sat up painfully again. 'He has a good heart but he's weak.' thought Elphaba as he spoon fed her. Elphaba nodded toward the water. "Can you pour some of that on my hands?" she asked. Elphaba's hand still felt time they were in a pot of boiling water, the blisters stung awfully. "No, you have to drink it, if you can stand up you can go run your hands under the tap." Drew said. Elphaba shook her head. "I can't stand." Drew sighed. "Okay drink this and I'll re fill it. Wait, I don't have anything to wipe it up with." He said. "You can use my hair. It's filthy, won't make much of a difference." Elphaba said in low voice.

Drew smiled and picked up the empty dishes. He left the cell and walked off with the torch and the dishes. When he came back, he had a cup of water. Drew sat down in front of her. she held her chained, long fingered, bruised and burned hands out to him. He took the ends of her hair and spread it out under her hands to catch any water that would otherwise pour on the floor. Elphaba braced herself for the sting, rightfully so because it hurt. Drew poured the over her burns and blisters. It took and extra amount of effort not to pull her hands away from the stream of water.

Once the initial shock the room temperature water hitting her burns it felt quite nice. It no longer felt like her hands were on fire. Elphaba leaned her head back and took a breath of relief. "Feel better?" he asked. "Yes, I do." said Elphaba. "Good, so do I. I'm glad you feel better." Drew said standing.

He locked up the cells and sat on his stool. "We have 2 more hours." Drew told her, looking at his watch."So, that bottle... it-" Drew began but was cut off by Elphaba. "My mothers. The bottle was my mothers. I kept it around for a keep sake after she died." Elphaba said. Drew nodded. "Can I ask how your mother died?" Drew brought up awkwardly. "She died giving birth to my sister. But it was my fault, not Nessa's." Elphaba said. "How-" Drew started to speak again but was interrupted by Elphaba again "I'd rather not talk about it. Nessa's gone, my mother's gone, my father's gone, Fiyero's gone, Dr. Dillamond's gone, the only person I ever cared about that's left is Glinda. Everyone of them died because of me, I ruined everything." Elphaba stated with a hint of anger and sadness. "You were just trying to do what everyone else was too clueless or scared to do." Drew assured her. Elphaba slid herself onto the floor and laid down, creating a pillow with her hair. 'Hair really come in handy in prison. ' though Elphaba. Exhaustion took over and she fell asleep almost instantly.

Elphaba woke up to Drew, kicking the bars of her cell. "I'm leaving any second. You'll be fine." He told her, Drew never let Elphaba sleep through the switching, she'd get scared if she woke up to Jeremy or Collin, more so Jeremy, sitting there. Elphaba nodded and laid back down, facing her head the other way this time. Elphaba nearly screamed when she heard a voice that didn't belong to any of the guard, but an old lady. Elphaba rolled back over to see. In front of her cell stood, Drew, shocked too, and Jeremy, who held Madame Morrible by the arm.

She smiled evilly when she saw Elphaba. "She did it, miss Elphaba. The wizard leave in 4 hours, and I will be 3 floor above you in a cell in 4 hours. But we're still in charge for now, missy. And I'm sure these boys are both on my side. But, Blondie's in control by tonight. I'm sure she's not going to hesitate to get you out. How'd she come across that bottle anyway? hmm?" Madame Morrible chattered. Elphaba was dumbfounded. She did it that fast? Drew also look dumbfounded. "I gave it to her before I left Shiz." Elphaba lied. "Hmm. Well that's not why I'm here. Glinda is an idiot to free you, Glinda is an idiot, period, but freeing you will set Oz into havoc. She's being selfish. I know she won't listen to that, stubborn brat." Morrible spat. Elphaba wanted to choke her for calling her friend those names, but she, and the pain stopped her from doing so. Elphaba had nothing to say. She didn't want to look as weak and broken as she was, in front of the old hag, but standing was not an option at the moment, Elphaba couldn't even sit up without a wall to lean on. So Elphaba focused on looking confident.

Madame Morrible snapped her fingers. "Make these next 4 hours, Ms. Elphaba's living hell." Morrible directed to Jeremy. Drew hadn't left yet, but Elphaba prayed he would leave soon. She had a feeling she wasn't going to enjoy this. "Your free to go Drew." Jeremy said. Drew was torn, he didn't want it to come off that he cared, but he couldn't leave Elphaba here alone them. He glanced at her, Elphaba had her sassy, confident expression on, but her shaking arms gave her away. "No I think I'll stay." Drew said. Elphaba got even more scared. Elphaba didn't want all these people, seeing her in this state. It was embarrassing. When Elphaba was younger, her father used to get very angry every once in a while, and when he did, he would take it out on Elphaba, he had never seriously injured her, but he'd slap her and push her and yell at her, for nothing she had done. Elphaba would make sure Nessa wasn't in the room, Nessa looked up to her father and though she was ashamed, Nessa also loved Elphaba and Elphaba didn't want Nessa to see any of it. This was a similar situation, Elphaba excepted the fact that she was about to be beat badly for four hours straight, but the less people it affected the better.

Elphaba looked at Drew with despair. He knew she probably didn't want him here, and he didn't want to either, he hated watching her in ain and not being able to help her, but he wasn't leaving her alone.

Jeremy unlocked Elphaba's cell. She sat as confidently as she could, he took out his gun, which made Drew's eyes pop in fear, then Jeremy turned it around, and positioned the butt of the gun over Elphaba's ankle, which was nothing compared to what Drew and Elphaba both hoped to avoid. Jeremy slapped the heavy gun down on Elphaba's ankle and everyone in the room heard the crack. Elphaba bit the insides of her cheek and tossed her head back, squeezing her eyes tightly at the pain. He hit her in the side, breaking another rib. Elphaba fell to the side and rolled onto her back. Madame Morrible cackled. Jeremy had the butt of the gun held above her stomach, Elphaba braced herself as Jeremy slammed the butt down on Elphaba's stomach, knocking every bit of air out of her lungs. Jeremy brought the gun up again, and Elphaba put her arm out. "Please." she gasped "Please wait until I catch my breath. Please." Elphaba begged, breathing heavily. Madame Morrible cackled even louder. "Continue" she demanded. "We waste no time." Morrible laughed in Elphaba's pain. Jeremy again pushed the butt of the gun into Elphaba's stomach. She rolled onto her side painfully quick and vomited, facing the opposite way of everyone. Jeremy stopped hitting her long enough for her to throw up. Elphaba gasped and sobbed and heaved, all at once. Jeremy returned his gun to its holster and took out a small, sharp knife. While Elphaba cried, facing the other way. Jeremy used the knife to open any scabbed over wounds. He lifted up her foot and stabbed the knife into a burn, then twisted. Elphaba screamed loudly.

These cruel tortures went on for almost 4 hours, Elphaba's throat was raw and painful from screaming, she lay on the cold floor and a small pool of her own blood, almost unrecognizable and barely conscience. . Glinda just announced the wizards departure, meaning Glinda was in rule of Oz now. Madame Morrible was escorted kindly to her cell upstairs, while Drew waited with Elphaba for Glinda to come.

Elphaba being alive was still very secret so Drew assumed she was waiting until the middle of the night. A few hours later, Glinda showed up with another girl, about the same age as them. It took every ounce of self control Glinda had not to go cradle her friend right then and there when she saw the awful shape Elphaba was in, she was covered in deep purple and blue bruises, which all had blood and grim caked over them. Glinda showed Drew the official papers saying that she could take Elphaba and she introduce the other girl. "This is my palaces medic, Arielle. I already explained everything about Elphie to her." Glinda told Drew. He nodded and told Glinda and Arielle everything that he knew was broken so that they could transport her properly. "Okay, Arielle has a team of medic's set up the palace, Glinda conjured up a bubble for Elphaba which Arielle join her in, to ensure Elphaba stayed stable and simply floated her out of the cell and up the rickety stairs of the prison. Drew walked in front of them with the torch. Once the women reached the exit, Glinda created a bubble for herself and one for Drew and they all floated to the emerald city palace. Drew hadn't expected to be tagging along, but Glinda supposed her was a rather nice guy.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the palace, there were 4 medics waiting inside the door, A lot of them looked very nervous about being in the presents of the wicked witch of the west, but once they saw how scared and worried Glinda was, it didn't matter who Elphaba was. The medics transported her to one of the many bedroom suits in the palace, this one just two doors from Glinda's chambers. The medic team cleaned all Elphaba's cuts and set all the breaks. Elphaba was conscious through all of it, but barely, not enough to really know what was happening. Elphaba most likely thought she was being beat again. They changed her out of what very little scraps of clothes she had left and into a blue cotton night gown. Elphaba's hair was washed and brushed, then they checked her wounds again before tucking her in to sleep.

Throughout the long process, Drew sat outside the door waiting, after all the medics packed up and left, except Arielle who was staying in the room next to Elphaba's for a few nights just in case, Glinda walked out, exhausted. She sat down against the wall opposite Drew. "She's going to be okay. She wasn't it good shape at all, especially her hands, the medics weren't sure at first if those breaks would heal, but they did some serious setting and repositioning, they think her hands will be okay. Her feet and her face and her stomach and her legs, everything, everything was a mess. But she'll heal with time." Glinda told him. "Her body will heal, but she's going to be scarred more than just on the outside, probably forever." Drew said, rubbing his forehead. "You'd be surprised as to what she's gone through her whole life, she always makes a comeback, this one might be a bit longer, but I truly believe she'll get through it." Glinda assured him. "So can I see her?" Drew asked. "No she's asleep. Come back tomorrow maybe. " said Glinda. Drew looked up, "I quit my job." he told her simply. Glinda's eye widened. "Why?" she asked. "I was never cut out for a job like that, I'm not my dad, I like helping people not ruining their lives. I sent a letter to my parents, right after I sent one to my boss. Frankly, I'm nervous to go home. My dad will want my head." Drew said. "Well," said Glinda "You can stay here as long as you want, five doors up on your left." She told him, standing up and walking to her own chambers. Drew thanked Glinda relentlessly and made his way to his own suit.

The next morning, Glinda went to check on Elphaba, the palace was buzzing everywhere but that floor, which had been deemed off limits, considering only the few medics and themselves knew of Elphaba's presences in the palace. Drew stopped her on her way on her to Elphaba's suit. "Hey, Glinda, can I see her now?" He pleaded, still in the same clothes as the day before and looking as though he hadn't slept a wink. "Yes, but first I have to talk to her, I wouldn't want the first person she see's when she wakes up to be someone in a gale force uniform." Said Glinda, looking him up the down. Drew nodded and stepped back leaning against the wall.

Glinda creaked Elphaba's door opened and stepped in the room, flicking on the small lamp. Elphaba was still sleeping, a bit of the swelling had gone down, and she wasn't in a fit of sweats like she was last night. Glinda pulled the chair from the dressing table over to the foot of Elphaba's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Soon later, Elphaba blink her eyes a couple of times, realizing she was in a strange place, Elphaba began looking around rapidly, then attempting to sit up, Glinda stood and shushed Elphaba, trying to calm her. "Glinda... what.. where.." Elphaba stuttered. "Shush Elphie. You're with me, in my palace, in the Emerald City. The wizard and Morrible are gone. I'm in charge now. Once you're healed enough, we're going to clear you name." Glinda told Elphaba.

Again, Elphaba tried to sit up. "Hey, no. Elphie you must lay still." Glinda reminded her. Elphaba groaned loudly, resting her head back down. Glinda chuckled at her stubborn friend, who she was so glad to have back. "So, what happened? With the bottle and all...?" asked Elphaba. "Oh! that's right!" said Glinda opening a drawer in the nightstand and pulling out Elphaba's little green bottle, Glinda/Elphaba's hair clip and behind them, the grimmiere. "Thanks Glinda." Elphaba said, embracing her things. "So, it turns out, Elphaba.." Glinda began but was cut off by Elphaba. "You only call me Elphaba if you're about to say something important." Elphaba said nervously. Glinda tossed her hair awkwardly. "It turns out, the wizard is your biological father..." Glinda spit. Elphaba didn't say anything. "Elphie?" Glinda said concerning. "I'm good. It makes sense, and they're both gone now anyway, and neither of them were ever my dad. So it's okay." said Elphaba. Glinda nodded in agreement and smiled. "Elphie, Drew is waiting in the hallway, he wanted to see you if you're okay with that." Glinda brought up. Elphaba looked hesitant but gave a slight nod. "Are you sure?" Glinda asked, noticing the nervousness. "Yes, Just awkward that's all" Elphaba said. Glinda nodded and went to the door, opening it enough to beckon him in. "I'll leave you two alone then." said Glinda as Drew entered the room.

Elphaba propped herself up on the elbow, and Glinda shot her a look, making her plop back down on the pillow painfully as Glinda swept from the room. Drew informed Elphaba that he had quit his job, and that when he leaves here, he's going to home to face his family. After about ten minutes of small talk, Drew decided it was time for him to leave. "I'll come see you again next week maybe." He said. Drew bid her a farewell and turned to leave. "Hey Drew," said Elphaba. He turned on his heel and faced her once again. Elphaba lifted her arms and held them out to him, causing a sharp pain to her broken ribs, which she ignored. Drew looked at her quizzically. "Give me a hug, moron." said Elphaba. Drew chuckled and hugged Elphaba gently, being careful not to hurt her damaged body. "Thanks." Elphaba whispered into his shoulder. He let go and smiled at her, he shook his head slightly. "No, thank _you_." he said.

Elphaba smiled while Glinda stood awkwardly in the doorway. Once Drew left, Elphaba said "Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." she smiled. "Glinda come here." Elphaba said. Glinda hopped over to Elphaba and sat on the dresser chair once again. "Thanks Glin." Elphaba said. Glinda looked like she might cry, so Elphaba decided it was a good time. "And also, what the hell is on my foot?" She asked humorously. "It's a cast Elphie. Same as on your hands." Glinda laughed. "Your ankle is broken and foot sprained." Glinda told her. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "damn it." Elphaba muttered, making Glinda laugh again.

Over the next few days, Elphaba had received a lot of unwanted attention from the palaces medic, Arielle, her cuts were really healing, and all her bones were still set the way they should be. Elphaba really hated it when Arielle came, she only felt comfortable with Glinda knowing her near past. Glinda always stayed with her while Arielle did her thing, because Elphaba had to have Glinda do most of the talking. Elphaba's silence didn't even come across as her usual, sassy and stubborn, just shy. Which she hated, but couldn't help.

Elphaba felt like she had no control, she didn't have the use of her hands and she couldn't leave bed.

Glinda offered to push Elphaba around the palace in a wheel chair, just to get her out of bed, but refused before Glinda could even get the words out. Glinda didn't think she'd accept that, because it would remind her of Nessarose. Elphaba couldn't take that.

For Glinda and Elphaba both, the worst part though was the nightmares. Elphaba dreamed almost only of her time spent alone in the woods, and also of her time in the southstairs, but sometimes instead of Jeremy or even Collin, the other guard, It would be Glinda, or Nessa, or her father.

After a sleepless night for both girls, Glinda sat at the foot of Elphaba's bed. Elphaba was sitting up, pillows propped against the head board. Arielle the medic was sitting in the dresser chair next to the bed, unwrapping Elphaba's hands to treat her burns. "Try moving your thumb." said Arielle, hold Elphaba's fleshy burnt, broken hand in her own. Elphaba shook her head. "I can't" she muttered. "Okay said Arielle, flashing her a sweet smile. Arielle started tweezing off burned, dead skin. Leaving new, pale green healthy, fleshy skin underneath. It hurt like hell and Arielle and Glinda could easily tell from Elphaba's face that it hurt like hell, but it had to be done. Arielle finished with that hand and set it down gently on the bed, warning her to be careful of her arm while her hand was uncast. She unwrapped the other hand and did they same burn treatment. Arielle smeared gel stuff all over Elphaba's hand and wrists then put fresh casts on.

Arielle got the cast off Elphaba's foot, and wrapped a brace around her ankle immediately, so it would continue to heal correctly. Elphaba laid down on her back and let Arielle peel the deeply burned skin from the bottoms of her feet. Glinda moved and sat on the floor, under where Elphaba's head lied in the pillow. Glinda did her best to distract Elphaba from the pain. Elphaba winced and cried out quietly with every piece of skin. Arielle casted Elphaba's foot and ankle again. "Um, so I'm going to check your ribs put more cream on all the cuts.

Glinda helped Elphaba pull off the blue nightgown. Wincing when she had to lift her arms up. Elphaba had always been very self conscious of her stomach, but back then it was due to the extra little layer of baby fat that never seemed to leave. But now, it was because of her poking rib cage, cuts and scars. Elphaba sat with her arms across her body, embarrassed for Arielle, who she barely knew, seeing her in a very venerable state. "Okay, I need you to stand. Glinda, come stand on this side of her." Arielle said, pointing to the side of Elphaba with the casted foot. "Don't put your foot down Elphaba. If you tired and need to sit, tell me." Arielle said. Glinda got ready to support her as Arielle and Glinda both gently helped Elphaba stand. Once Elphaba was on her feet, though it hurt all over, especially the burns on the bottom on the supporting foot, but it also felt great. It felt like progress.

Glinda held onto Elphaba, who struggled considering Elphaba was a foot and a half taller than petite Glinda, and Glinda didn't want to hold Elphaba anywhere that would cause her pain, and there weren't many places to avoid that. "Take a deep breath for me and tell me if it hurts." said Arielle. Elphaba looked at Glinda and tried to fill her lungs. Surprisingly, she was able too, every time they had tried this before, she wasn't able to do it. Elphaba breathed out. "Okay, good. How'd that feel?" asked Arielle. "Fine. It felt like I was being pinched though." Elphaba mumbled. "Okay, your ribs are definitely starting to heal." Arielle smiled. "You can sit now." she told her. Glinda helped Elphaba lower herself back onto the edge of the bed. Arielle began rubbing gel cream type stuff on all Elphaba's many cuts. Elphaba couldn't help but think that if she had the use of her hands, she'd probably be able to heal most of these cut, and probably even mend her own bones, but for now, it would have to be done manually... and painfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba found herself feeling much better physically, but the dreams wouldn't. Each night Glinda would run into the room and sit with Elphaba until she fell asleep, though Elphaba told her that she really didn't have to, Glinda wouldn't listen. Arielle was no longer staying in the palace so at least Elphaba wasn't waking her. Some nights, Glinda wouldn't bother going back to her own bed and would just sleep on the other side of Elphaba's double bed.

Drew kept his promise to come back and week later. He knocked on the door while Glinda and Arielle were helping Elphaba eat dinner. Elphaba was sitting the dresser, using it as a table. When Drew was told to come in he was taken aback by her progress. Elphaba turned around in her chair. "Hi" she said, happy to see him. This was the first time Elphaba saw him not in uniform, today he just wore a grey short sleeve polo shirt and dark blue jeans. Elphaba was wearing a knee length black skirt and a light blue blouse, there was really no reason for her to change from her pajama's but Elphaba wanted to start getting back on a normal schedule, so she ate at normal times, slept at normal times, and got dressed every morning then changed back into pajama's before bed. Elphaba also started trying some very simple magic again. The simplest of things were still hard without the use of her hands but she liked that she could do a little bit.

Drew sat on the edge of Elphaba's bed while Arielle spoon fed Elphaba her dinner. Glinda joined Drew on the bed. "I told the guards to let you in if you came but I was worried they wouldn't, I'm glad you're here. She's doing so much better. Even her hands and wrists are getting better. Her foot sprain is basically gone, the ankle break is improving, burns are better with treatment. But you were right, neither of us get any sleep, she wakes up screaming almost every night." Glinda informed him in a very hushed voice so Elphaba wouldn't hear from across the room . "Do you want me to stay a few nights a week so you can get some sleep? I don't know if I'll be any help, she may want you, but I'd be glad to take care of her in the daytime while you catch up on sleep." Drew offered. "No, I don't have time to sleep during the day, I have official business and public appearances, and I'm with Elphie every other free moment I have. I'm paying Arielle extra to be here 8am-7pm everyday with only an hour break, so she's with her when I'm not. That's very nice of you, but you don't need to. She's fine and dandy during the day expect for some little things. For awhile she couldn't stay in a room with Arielle unless I was there, now she's with her almost all day and does her own speaking." Glinda told him. Elphaba finished eating and was able to see Drew now. Drew sat on the back of his heels in front of her, she had a thick boot shaped cast on one foot and thick bandaging of the other, everywhere expect her toes. Her hands were also both casted. Elphaba still had a lot of cuts on her arms and legs but now they were all scabbed over well. Elphaba had stitches in her face to reduce scaring and a few stitches in other places where the lashes were too deep not to. Elphaba seem to notice Drew's eyes scanning over all her visible injuries and became slightly self conscious. Drew quickly brought his eyes to hers rather than her injuries.

"how are you?" Drew asked. "I'm fine, board, that's all." Elphaba told him. If Glinda hadn't already told him that she was having nightmares then he would have believed her. Arielle took Elphaba's plate and headed towards the door. "I'll be back. I might see if your stitches are ready to come out too." Arielle said. Elphaba nodded and Arielle left. Glinda came joined Drew and Elphaba on the other side of the room, standing behind Elphaba's chair and as usual, began twirling Elphaba's long, silky thick raven braid around her fingers. "How did it go at home?" Elphaba asked Drew. "It wasn't as bad as I thought, my mother was fine with it, my father was a little disappointed but he didn't freak out like I thought he would. I guess I overreacted." He said.

Later that night, Drew and Arielle had both gone home, Elphaba had fallen asleep, probably tired out from having 6 sets of stitches removed from various places on her body. Glinda stayed with Elphaba for a little while after she had fallen asleep. Now Glinda lied in her own four poster bed, unable to sleep, anticipating to hear Elphaba scream of cry out due to another nightmare.

In the next twenty minutes, Glinda suspicion came true. "No!" She heard Elphaba shriek from down the hall. Glinda threw herself out of bed, tossing on a house coat as she jogged down the hall. Glinda swung open Elphaba's door and flicked on the lamp, Elphaba lie thrashing in bed, screaming and whimpering. "Please! Let me go!" Elphaba cried in her sleep. Glinda grabbed Elphaba's shoulder and shook her awake. "Elphie it's okay, it's just dream!" Glinda comforted her. Elphaba flung her eyes open and sat up, breathing heavily with tears pouring from dark eyes. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her friend and wept into her shoulder. Glinda sat on the bed and comforted Elphaba as she cried.

Once Elphaba had calmed down a bit, she let go of Glinda and probed herself against the headboard. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Glin. I'm keeping you up every night. I'll... I'll try to control myself, I'm sorry." Elphaba pleaded. "Elphaba. You don't need to be sorry, It doesn't bother me getting up, what bother me is that you're having these nightmares. What was it this time?" Glinda asked. "It was more like a memory." Elphaba said, nodding her head. "It was the day I surrendered, on repeat, over and over, I just kept seeing Fiyero being dragged away, then, I wanted to try a spell, but I knew nothing would work, I had no idea what to do, so I surrendered, I thought they would have killed me but they didn't." Elphaba cried. "Is that why you surrendered? Because you thought they would kill you?" Glinda asked, her heart breaking hearing her friend she wanted to die. Elphaba nodded. Tears pooled in Glinda's eyes. "Oh Glinda don't cry please." Elphaba begged, taking Glinda's tiny hand. Elphaba scotched over to the other side of the bed and Glinda and Elphaba went to sleep.

Glinda woke to a knock on Elphaba's door, Arielle creaked the door opened, and Glinda sat up. "Sorry to wake you, Miss Glinda. Your usually up by now." Arielle said. "Yeah we were up in the middle of the night again, chatting for a while." Glinda explained. Arielle was accustom to Glinda sleeping in Elphaba's bed with her by now, Glinda had made it clear to her that it's just because Elphaba has nightmare and Arielle understood perfectly. Arielle came in and set down her medic bag. Elphaba woke moments later. "Hi." she said drowsily. "Hi" Arielle said. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be back." said Glinda, rolling out of bed and skipping from the room.

Arielle helped Elphaba get dressed in the same skirt as the day before and a dark grey blouse. Glinda came back in and re braided Elphaba's hair for her. Arielle decided to unwrap Elphaba's hand and check on her progress. To Arielle's surprise, she found that Elphaba was able to move her fingers a little bit. "That's great Elphaba! but you know, we can't leave them unwrapped yet, one more week with the casts and you should be good to go." Arielle said, she began to apply a new cast before Elphaba stopped her. "Just a minute, please, I want to try something." Elphaba pleaded. Arielle nodded nervously and stepped back. Elphaba recited a simple spell a couple of times out loud, then twirled her hand mystically, pointing them toward Arielle's medic bag. The bag immediately lifted off the ground and rushed to the ceiling, floating there. Glinda laughed from the other side of the room, whilst Arielle looked horrified and amazed at the same time. Elphaba noticed that and dropped the bag. Glinda chuckled at Arielle for looking so shocked. Arielle shook her head in amazement. "Uh-uh okay, I'll cast your hands n-now." Arielle stuttered taking one of Elphaba's hands and beginning to wrap it.

A week later, Elphaba had gotten her hand casts removed, but still had a boot on her ankle. Everyday Elphaba practiced spells, trying to perfect as many as she could, despite being naturally gifted. Arielle started coming a lot less, Elphaba's injuries were barely noticeable, which meant that soon, Glinda would be making her speech to the Ozians, to clear Elphaba's name.

That evening, Drew showed up. Elphaba jumped up and limped to greet him. Drew pulled her into a hug, Elphaba was slightly caught off guard at first but welcomed the hug quickly. "Glinda summoned me here for tomorrow." Drew said. Elphaba back away and look at him directly in the eye. "Tomorrow?" Elphaba asked, confused. Just then Glinda walked in. "Yes, tomorrow Elphie. Tomorrow I've arranged to have almost everyone in Oz come to the Emerald city. I'm going to explain to the citizens what happened, then you're going to come outside, they'll all find out you're innocent and that you're still alive. You'll be free again Elphie, don't worry." Glinda explained, but Elphaba was worried. "N-no... Glin, not yet, no, not yet. You said, you said when I'm healed! My ankle is still broken! I'm not ready!" Elphaba stammered nervously looking around the room, as if searching for an escape route. "Hey, hey, Elphie stop. A broken ankle won't make a difference I know you're just avoiding it. You'll be fine, nobody is going to try and hurt you ever again. I told you that you were safe here and I meant it." comforted Glinda, grabbing hold on Elphaba's wrists. Elphaba continued to whip her head around the room, she felt overwhelmed. "Elphie. Look at me, look at me!" Glinda said sternly. Elphaba looked at Glinda, breathing heavily, with a flushed face and fear in her expression. "Elphie, trust me okay? Do you trust me? I've got this. Do you trust me?" Glinda repeated to her friend. Elphaba stared at her for a second and just nodded. Glinda nodded in reply and held her friend in a hug. Elphaba stayed there, her face concealed by Glinda's shoulder.

Glinda held her friend. "I'm not going to say I understand what you're going through, because I don't, but it's okay, you'll always be safe with me here and I know you're strong." Glinda said. Elphaba lifted her head and looked at her friend. "It's just hard, having everyone in this world expect for two or three people, hating you and wanting you dead." Elphaba said. Glinda knew that's why she was afraid, Elphaba always pretended not to care what anyone else thought, but she does. All Elphaba's ever wanted for herself was to be accepted, Drew and Glinda both guessed this. Drew, Glinda and Elphaba all ate dinner in Elphaba's room that evening chatting, to keep away any awkward silence.

Once night time came around, Drew bid the two witches goodnight and departed to his own guest quarters. Elphaba got dressed for bed, no longer needing help from Glinda or Arielle, and began reading an old history textbook. Glinda interrupted her by walking in the room. "Should I stay in here tonight? Be honest Elphie I don't mind." Glinda asked. Elphaba looked up from her book. "Maybe." Elphaba said, slightly embarrassed. Glinda just smiled and bounced to Elphaba's bed, climbing over to the other side. Elphaba dropped her head onto Glinda shoulder. "And what if they don't like what you have to say tomorrow Glinda, then what will happen to me? I can't go back into hiding, I can't be on the run again, Glin, I just can't." Elphaba said. "I know Elphie, but that won't happen. I'm in control, there won't be any soldiers or witch hunters after you, I won't let that happen. No matter what the citizens think, I've got your back. Go to sleep." Glinda replied, laying down. Elphaba did too after a minute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Super short last chapter. Thanks to anyone who read, and anyone who reviewed, It means a lot. This is the first fic I've finished and the first Wicked fic I've written, so it means a lot to know that there's actually a few people who read what I write, that is crazy to me. I know I only have have a couple of people reading, but I've gotten so much more confident in my writing skills. Thanks so much you guys. I might write an epilogue but I haven't decided yet, sorry this last chapter is so short, I love you all!**

Elphaba stood out of sight from the balcony, Wearing a well fitted long sleeved black dress, ending just under the knee, Glinda stood against the railing of balcony of her palace, in her blue, sparkling, swishing gown, which she wore normally when she made public appearances. greeting the people of Oz as they flooded into the field clearing. Each time Elphaba peeked out the crack in the balcony doors, more people had gathered. Elphaba hated just having to wait, it was more excruciating then the whip had ever been. Luckily, Drew was there to wait with her. He stood leaning against a wall, while Elphaba paced in front of him, limping on her boot cast with each step. "You're creating a draft." Drew said with a tiny grin. Elphaba innocently glared at him. "Seriously Elphaba, stop pacing, you'll be fine." Drew reminded her. Elphaba sighed and plopped against the wall next to Drew. "I can't just stand here and wait." Elphaba sighed. "Well you have too, just relax." said Drew.

Glinda creaked open the balcony door and slipped inside. Elphaba flung herself away from the wall and in front of Glinda. "Okay, everyone is almost here. Elphie, I'm going to explain the whole story start to finish, then when I open the door I want you to walk out, okay?" Glinda went through the plan again. Elphaba nodded slowly and Glinda hugged her. "Okay. Here it goes." Glinda said, letting go of her friend with a smile. Elphaba returned the smile despite feeling anything but nerves. There is so much that could go wrong. Drew took Elphaba's arm and pulled her back over to the wall.

"Hello fellow Ozians!" Glinda shouted to the crowd. "Now I know you're wondering why I summoned you all here today..." She continued.

Elphaba listened as Glinda went through the story, starting with Shiz, and explaining every single detail throughout. Glinda was very thorough and answered questions as she went on, making sure that nothing was misunderstood. Elphaba tuned in and out, not sure if she wanted to hear some of the things Glinda had to explain. Glinda talked about Elphaba's childhood, basically letting out most of the things Elphaba kept inside, ashamed. Elphaba really didn't like that everybody in Oz knew the things that she had trouble expressing to Glinda. Drew cringed next to her every time he learned a new fact about Elphaba's awful childhood. Elphaba tilted her head against the wall and let out a helpless groan. Drew squeezed her shoulder to comfort her. She nodded slightly to express that she understood his attempt of comfort.

Glinda finished the explanation, leaving out the tiny part about Elphaba still being alive. The citizens of Oz stood in the clearing, their faces agape, still processing what Glinda had said, Nobody dared to challenge what she said. They all knew Glinda would never lie to them... Glinda motioned to the crowd that she'd be right back.

Glinda slipped back into the castle. "Elphie, it's time." Glinda smiled holding out her hand. Elphaba's eyes widened, she looked at Drew who smiled, then at Glinda, who beckoned her again. Elphaba felt glued to her spot, to scared to move at all. "Glin... I don't think I can. I'm scared Glin..." Elphaba said in a barely audible voice. Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hands and lifted them to her heart. "Yes you can Elphie, come on, I'll be right next to you." Glinda said, finally convincing Elphaba to move from the wall. Glinda stood Elphaba inside, by the door and walked back onto the balcony to regain the attention of the citizens. The crowd barely changed since she walked inside, most still stood in the same place, shocked, possibly guessing what Glinda was about to do next.

Glinda opened the balcony door and out stepped Elphaba, squinting from the sunlight. Elphaba looked out to the crowd nervously, anticipating people to start throwing thing at her. The citizens muttered things to each other quietly, creating a buzz of voices from the crowd. Glinda spoke up again, snapping a attention back to her and Elphaba. Glinda explained how Elphaba was alive, telling them about Elphaba being in prison, all the while Elphaba hovered slightly behind Glinda, trying to make herself look small, despite her height. Elphaba had lots of power, she just wished she had to power to disappear at the drop of a hat. Glinda pushed Elphaba out from behind her and smiled, wrapping an arm around her friends waist. Elphaba stood awkwardly, staring out at the silent crowd. Nobody moved and nobody said anything. Elphaba's eyes started to well with tears, the anxiety becoming too much.

The tears turned into tears of joy quite fast however when a young girl, maybe 12 or 13, pushed her way through the crowd until she was in the very front, almost under the balcony, "Elphaba! The _good_ Witch of the West!" she shouted, all the sudden the crowd broke out into cheers, people were chanting her name and welcoming her back. Elphaba covered her mouth, muffling a sob of pure joy. Drew burst onto the balcony, hugging Elphaba first, than hugging Glinda. Elphaba waved to the roaring crowd.

For the first time, since that One Short Day in the emerald city, Elphaba felt like the Shattered pieces were finally going back together.


End file.
